Jungle Fever
by Writer525
Summary: Astory about a job in Mexico where they go to help out and end up with trouble of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Jungle Fever

I do not own the rights to the A-Team and am not receiving any money from this story.

Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Chapter 1 – The Job

Hannibal hung up the phone. This could be a pretty good job and they're going to get paid, not to mention it will get them out of the country for a while and away from Decker. He certainly is persistent in his goal to capture them, but not very effective. Plus, the corporation is going to let them use their jet. Not a bad deal all in all. Next, call Face. He dials the number to the car phone in the Vette. Face answers on the second ring.

"Hello, High Tone Fashions."

"Hey Face, Hannibal, I need you to spring Murdock and meet me at the fountain at Webster Park. We've got a job in Mexico and need our pilot. We also need B.A.'s bedtime snack, so think of something."

"Me! Why do I have to do it? You know he'll figure out who gave it to him and then he'll kill me!"

"Come on Lieutenant, you know B.A. would never hurt you, seriously. Just meet me there in two hours. We need to take off by three so we can get to our destination before nightfall. Got it?"

"Right, but you know I had a date tonight. You might ask me once in a while before just jumping out there with the jobs. She had great potential."

"Don't worry Face. She'll wait for you to get back. Just tell her you have a sick aunt and need to leave town for a couple of days."

"Right. Thanks for the advice on women, Colonel."

"Anytime. Now get going. We're on a tight schedule."

Hannibal hangs up and dials B.A.'s number. Hopefully he is close to the phone and not out playing baseball with the kids. We really need to get a move on here. He gets lucky. B.A. answers on the third ring.

"Yeah."

"B.A., Hannibal, meet me at the fountain in Webster Park in two hours. We have a case, so bring all the "toys" for a "party" out of town."

"Sure, Hannibal, I'd be happy to, but No Flyin'! Got it?"

"Whatever you say, B.A. Just be on time."

"Right." See you there."

All the players are now in motion, so time to get going. Hannibal is the head of the A-Team. They were a Special Forces unit in Viet Nam, and were accused of a crime that they didn't commit. They were just following orders, but their commanding officer, who sent them on the mission, was killed in a bombing that same night after issuing the orders. They were put on trial, but escaped and now live in Los Angeles, California. The team consists of Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Sargent B.A. "Bad Attitude" Baracus, and although not accused of the crime, but still a part of the team, Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, the team's pilot. Murdock lives in the Veteran's Hospital in L.A., because he has been found insane. So whenever the team needs him to help out, Face has to scam him out of the hospital. That's where Face is headed now.

"Gee, Cindy is not happy about breaking off this date. If only the Colonel would give me a little more heads up on these missions, things would be a lot easier. Oh well, I still have her number and can call her when I get back, as long as she'll take my call, and if not, se la guire." There's always another woman just around the corner. He just hasn't met her yet.

Face pulls up to the V.A. and parks in Dr. Martin's spot. This guy never seems to be here and it's a good start to his pretending to be a doctor. He climbs out, and with white coat and stethoscope heads toward the building. He takes the elevator to the second floor. He walks up to the nurse's station on Murdock's wing and waits for the right opportunity to sneak out Murdock's chart. With chart in hand, he locates the nurse on duty and approaches her in an "all business" manner. He quickly picks up her name from her name tag and starts his con.

"Nurse White? I need to see Captain Murdock right away. His test came back positive for hepatitis and we need to quarantine him in the hospital wing to prevent any further contamination of this wing."

"What? When did they run these tests? I've been here since six this morning and no one took him for tests today."

"You're right about that because they called me in last night. I've been here since eleven, and it has been a long night for me, let me tell you!" He pauses. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired. We ran out of petri dishes to incubate the culture and it's been just one problem after another down in the lab, but the test did come back positive and we need to move him pronto, so if you'll just get me that wheelchair and open the door, I'll get him over to the hospital wing and then I can go home." Face uses his best "I am really tired and upset attitude", which elicits a heartfelt response from Nurse White.

"Certainly doctor, let me get that for you."

"Thank you, Nurse White. I'm sorry for my attitude back there. I'm usually not this cranky. I guess I'm just worried we might be too late to turn this around."

She unlocks the door and Murdock is lying in his bed looking pale and moaning with every breath.

"Oh brother, it looks like he's moving into stage two. Better get him up and into this wheelchair quickly."

More moaning and light resistance from Murdock. He doesn't help much at all as they get him up and into the chair. Face turns to Nurse White and pats her on the shoulder.

"Thank you for all your help and understanding. Hopefully, we have caught this in time. He'll probably be gone for close to a week. Keep your fingers crossed that we can help him before too much liver damage has been done."

Murdock practically falls forward out of the chair, acting limp and moaning even more. Face heads out of the room and to the elevator where Nurse White pushes the button to go down.

"Please doctor, help him get through this and bring him back to us, and go home and get some rest. You deserve it."

"Right, and thank you, I will." The door shuts as the two head down to the lobby and out the door. Moving quickly, Murdock heads to Face's Vette with no sign of his illness now. Face puts the car in gear and they drive out of the parking lot and on to Webster Park to meet with Hannibal and B.A.

B.A. shows up first, followed by Face and Murdock. B.A. growls and glares when he spots Murdock, but Murdock just ignores him and sits down on the fountain's edge and says, "How's it going big guy? Did you miss me?"

"No! I didn't. I miss you like I miss the plague."

"Not the plague this time, hepatitis."

"Grrrr."

Face jumps into the conversation. "Hey B.A., I picked up one of your favorite candy bars. Want it?"

"I'da know, I'm tryn' to cut down."

"It's your favorite, nuts, caramel, and chocolate. Come on, I got it just for you."

"Okay. I guess I am kinda hungry."

Murdock looks over at Face and asks, "Where's mine? How come you didn't get me one? I like that kind, too."

"Murdock, B.A. needs to keep up his strength and you don't, so maybe next time."

He tries to give him a knowing look, but Murdock is not taking the hint.

"Gee, Face, I thought we were friends, too and if you buy one friend a candy bar, you should buy the other one."

B.A. is trying not to laugh too hard, but he is enjoying his candy bar way too much right now, making yummy noises and everything, as he eats it in front of Murdock. About that time Hannibal shows up.

"Okay guys, here is what we've got going. Westen Oil has a drilling operation in Santa Marta, Mexico. They've been having a lot of trouble with bandits in the area, who are keeping the drilling crew from going out to the field without having to worry about getting shot. Now the oil rigs will be a big boost for the local economy, but the bandits only want what's good for them."

"That sounds like some people who need ta be taught a lesson, Hannibal."

"Right B.A. We need to go down there and take them to school. Now, did you get all our supplies?"

"Of course, the van is gassed up and ready ta go, but it's gonna take us a long time ta drive down there."

"Well, that's the best part. Westen is loaning us their corporate jet to fly down there."

"You know I don't fly, so I guess I'm not goin'."

"Well suit yourself, B.A. We'll see you in about a week." Murdock just doesn't understand why B.A. won't fly.

"Or not." Face chimes in as B.A. slumps over and is out.

"Wow! Was it in the candy bar? I'm glad you didn't get me one after all. Yours are too weird, even for me."

"Okay. Let's get him to the van. We need to be at the airport in less than an hour." Hannibal takes charge. They grab B.A. and half carry half drag him to the van.

Murdock climbs in the driver's seat and they head to the airport. They park the van in the private plane parking lot and find the Westen jet that is parked on the tarmac, gassed and ready to go. Murdock grabs a duffle bag full of ammunition and gets on board. He stows the bag and moves up front to the pilot's seat. Placing the headset on, he flips two switches and fires up the engine. Hannibal and Face manage to get B.A. aboard and strapped in, then gather the rest of the weapons and supplies. Murdock gets clearance from the tower and starts taxiing the plane out to the runway.

"Oh man, they got me behind a 757. They always cause such turbulence." Over the intercom he says, "Time to buckle up boys and girls, we're next in line for take-off and we have a jumbo in front of us. This will be a bouncy ride and you better make sure the big guy's straps are tight."

"Did he have to say that? I would rather just be out like B.A. if it is any worse than his normal take-offs." Face is thinking, maybe he should quit flying.

"Ah cheer up Lieutenant, your insurance is up to date and Murdock won't let anything happen to any of us, so buckle up and hang on."

The jet starts rolling down the runway, picking up speed. As the wheels leave the ground, they get to hear the Murdock version of a rebel yell and they relax back into their seats. So far so good, then the turbulence hits and they bounce around for a few minutes until Murdock gets the jet turned and heading south away from the 757's stream. They are on their way to Santa Marta and the jungles of Mexico.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to the A-Team and am not receiving any money from this story.

Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Chapter 2 – Getting Ready for the Attack

Murdock lands the jet at an airfield in Monterey. It's a hundred mile drive inland to Santa Marta, so Face locates a two and a half ton army truck that can make the trek through the jungle on questionable roads to the oil field and the workers who are being besieged by the bandit fighters. By the time he has located the truck and they move their equipment into it, B.A. comes to.

"Where am I? This better not be Mexico, or you all are gonna pay!"

"Oh come on B.A., we had to do all the unloading and reloading. You just slept while we worked." Murdock steps back as B.A. moves toward him.

"I'm tired of this and I don't like the headache I get when I wake up, so you all are gonna have headaches, too."

Hannibal steps between the two of them and puts his arm around B.A. leading him toward the driver's seat of the truck. "Okay B.A. we need to get into the jungle before it gets dark. The roads are hard enough to navigate in the day time, but night's a whole different story. So let's get going."

"Okay for now Hannibal, but I will make sure you all pay for this when we're through. This is only because I don't like drivin' in the jungle after dark, either."

Murdock climbs in the back and Hannibal and Face get up front with B.A. There isn't a window between the cab and the back, just a piece of canvas that hangs down, so Murdock can talk with them if needed. He tries to find a comfy spot to sit down, and ends up on a couple of duffle bags, but it's not comfortable and with the ruts in the road he is being bounced around like a ball. This is going to be a long, hot drive, but it's the only way into the area where they need to go. The oil company is trying to work on roads into their camp, but the bandits have kept them from being able to work without getting shot at all day long.

The sun beating down on the truck is making it miserable for the team. Even with the windows rolled down, there isn't much air coming in and what air does is hot and steamy. After a particularly bad pot hole, Murdock is tossed clear across the back of the truck. He picks himself up and tries to get back where he was sitting, when B.A. hits another hole.

"You know B.A. I am getting bruises on top of my bruises back here. Are you trying to use me as a weird sort of pinball?"

"Shut up fool, I don't have no control over these roads. If you wanna, you can get out and walk cause that's about as fast as I'm driven anyway."

"Maybe I should drive? I could do as good a job as you at hitting these holes. I think you are playing a game and trying to get points for everyone you hit, and the bigger ones must be worth more points."

"This ain't no game! And no, you cain't drive. You cain't even keep it on the road, cause you ain't strong enough."

"Oh yeah, well…"

Murdock is cut off by another ferocious bump from the truck. B.A. giggles and just keeps driving. Hannibal lights another cigar and says, "We should be getting close according to this map. I think maybe another two miles."

Face says, "Great! I may not be bouncing as much as Murdock, but I think I chipped a tooth on that last hole you hit, B.A."

"Grrr. You too, Faceman? Everyone wants to complain, but I don't see you doin' any better driven this road."

"No probably not, but at least you have the wheel to hang on to. We just get to bounce around every time you hit a pothole, or should I say crater."

Just before sunset, the truck pulls into the camp. Hannibal gets out and walks up toward a man that's coming out to meet them.

"You the guys who're supposed to keep these bandits off us while we work?"

"Yep! Hannibal Smith at your service, and the rest of my team, Templeton Peck, Faceman, B.A. Baracus, and Howling Mad Murdock. Have you got a place where we can rest up and go over the layout of the area and the camp perimeter?"

"Sure Mr. Smith. By the way, I'm Tom Blankenship. I'm the sight supervisor here. We've been expecting you, so your quarters are over there and my office is here. I've all the maps and layouts in here, so we can sit down and go over them." He gestures to the two areas.

"Great! Let's sit down and see about making a plan to keep you safe."

Murdock is stretching and trying to work out his sore body, while B.A. just laughs and follows Hannibal into the headquarters. Face waits for Murdock and they slowly trail in behind the others. Everyone but Hannibal and Tom sits down around a big table. Murdock slouches and moans as he rubs his backside. Hannibal leans over the table to get a good look at the map.

"Here's the area map of what Westin Oil owns. As you probably noticed, we've been trying to clear cut the jungle back about one hundred yards so maybe we can have a little more time seeing them coming."

"Not a bad idea. We'll help your men keep that going. Murdock, see if you can't mine several places around the perimeter out past the hundred yards so they can continue their cuttings undisturbed. B.A., lend him a hand and keep a watch for any signs of the slime balls heading toward the camp. Face, see what other areas we need to booby trap, or mine to keep them out and we especially want to move your fuel and ammo area, so we can keep the bandits from getting them. We'll put up some false markings to look like a fuel area, so if they get through our defenses, they won't get the supplies. Can your men stop what they're doing now, so we can get this all done before we get some rest? We'll need some help, since it's getting dark. They might show up tonight, and I want to be ready for them."

"Whatever you think. We've got the manpower, just not the expertise to get this going." Blankenship turns to another man in his office and says, "Bill, go round up the workers and tell them they're receiving their orders from Mr. Smith until further notice." Turning back to Hannibal he says, "I hope we can turn this around. We've already lost several workers and we can't afford to lose anymore. The local hospital can't keep up with our wounded and they aren't getting the best of care there anyway, so I'd like to keep them safe out here without taking them into town."

"It's good there's a hospital close by, but let's make sure it's the bandits who'll be needing it, and not us."

"Right!"

"Okay guys, let's get started."

Murdock slowly stands up and he and B.A. head for the truck and the explosives. Face follows in order to get out some weapons for their use. Then he heads out to make a thorough inspection of the perimeter and buildings. B.A. climbs into the truck and pushes the crate containing mines and other explosive devices toward Murdock at the back of the truck and then jumps down. Murdock attempts to pick up the crate and set it down outside the truck, but it's too heavy. B.A. growls and grabs the crate with ease and sets it down.

"You know B.A. I could've got that, but my muscles are still protesting from being treated like a crash test dummy."

"The dummy part fits. Sure you could've picked it up and then dropped it on your feet and blew us all ta kingdom come. I don't know why Hannibal trusts you with the explosives. It's a wonder we ain't all been blown ta smithereens a long time ago."

"Ha, ha. I know how to handle this stuff and you know it. Now pick it up and let's get going. It's getting awfully dark and I don't like planting bombs while holding a flashlight in my teeth."

B.A. just waves his hand and motions Murdock to get moving, and picks up the crate with the explosives.

Face locates the area where the workers keep their gasoline and what few explosives they have on hand. It's pretty centrally located, but way too obvious. It's a wonder the bandits haven't gotten to it already and blown it up. He yells at a couple of workers and they come over and help him start moving the cans and crates to an open cabin about a hundred yards from this location. He takes one crate and then drops out of this detail to find some paint and supplies to make a few signs for the old dump, dummying it up, so the bandits still think the gas is in the old building. "No sense in my doing the manual labor, they've got plenty of people to do the heavy lifting", he thinks.

Meanwhile, Hannibal is talking with Tom about the bandits and the strategy they've been using.

"Well Mr. Smith, they usually come early in the morning, or late at night, but either way, we're just not prepared to fight with them. Only a couple of our group has seen any combat and one of them got hurt pretty bad the last time they attacked."

"It's Hannibal, Tom, and I would like to meet with all of your men as soon as we get our defenses set up, and see what we're looking at. I don't want to put any of your men at risk unnecessarily, but I'm sure we can use their help. If there isn't an attack tonight, we'll work on some other things in the morning when we can see better, but at least we'll have a start. My men and I'll take a watch, but I'd like some of your guys to help out too, so we can be rested and ready to go when the time comes."

"No problem, Hannibal. I'll start talking to some of them now. I guess we can sit down to some chow in a little while and you can meet with them then. You don't know how relieved I am to have some help here. We've been pretty scared and like I said, we're not really trained for fighting."

"We'll keep you guys safe and then you can do what you need to for your job. If I read these bandits right, they'll probably turn tail after a dose of our medicine."

Once the preparations are finished as best they can for the night, the team moves to the chow hall with the rest of the crew, minus a few who stand watch. The food's pretty good and plentiful and they fill up. Even B.A. and Murdock get enough. Then Hannibal stands up to speak.

"Okay, for those of you who don't know us, we're the A-Team. We've come here to help you get your jobs done without being afraid for your lives. Is there anyone here who has had combat training?" Three men raise their hands. "Only three? Well, you three see this handsome gentleman to my right and he'll line you up with a weapon. The rest of you will just go along with your regular work and there'll be someone close by to keep an eye on the jungle in case there is another attack, which I'm sure there will be sooner or later." I'd like four man shifts to patrol for three hour stints through the night. One of my men, or I, will be out there with you at all times. When you aren't on patrol, I'd like you to get some rest. Tom'll set up your rotations and B.A. here (he claps him on the shoulder) will be on the first watch with you. Let's get started at keeping this site safe."

Everyone gets up to go, when one of the mines Murdock and B.A. planted, goes off.

Hannibal states, "Seems like they found one of our presents. Let's go."

They each grab a weapon and head out into the night. After being in the brightly lit chow hall, the outside is pitch black until their eyes adjust. They can see the fire where whatever hit it is now burning. They spread out, each heading to a different corner of the compound. All is quiet for a few minutes then B.A. yells out, "Colonel, they're comin' from the west. Looks like about three jeep loads. Another mine goes off and another jeep is flipped and rolling over and over in the jungle until it encounters a tree. The last two jeeps stop in their tracks and the team watches the headlights turn into tail lights as the bandits turn tail and drive off, only slowing down to pick up the rest of their men. The men behind the team let out a cheer as they watch their tormentors drive off. Tom comes up to Hannibal and says, "That was easy. I wish you'd of been here three weeks ago."

"Don't get too happy just yet. They'll go back to their base and make plans to come back. If I know anything about bad guys, these were just taken by surprise tonight. They'll be ready for things tomorrow and they'll be even madder than before. Let's set up our guards and get some rest. I think we're in for a battle the next time they come and that could be as early as tomorrow morning."

The three guys minus B.A. walk to their quarters and the rest of the camp, minus three of their men who are helping B.A., also head to bed. The lights go out quickly in most of the buildings, which makes it easier for the patrol to see out, and not so easy for the bandits to see in if they are looking, which of course they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungle Fever

I do not own the rights to the A-Team and am not receiving any money from this story.

Chapter Three – The Bandits of Santa Marta

The two jeeps overloaded with men pull into the camp of the bandits. The leader comes out of his hut expecting a good report, to see only two jeeps return, and his men looking beat up and depressed.

"What happened? Where are the other jeeps?"

"We're sorry El Capitan. They had mines and they took out two of our jeeps. We have two men who have been injured. I think they should go to the hospital."

"Think! Who gave you permission to think? We will not use the hospital in Santa Marta. I don't know what goes on there, but people go in and don't come out. No, put them in the first hut and tell Manuel to look at them. Now, what's happening? Those oil men don't have weapons. What happened?"

"I don't know. Ricardo said an army truck pulled into the compound right before nightfall. He saw four men get out. Then he came back to join us for the raid. We waited for them to all go into the one building and then we made plans to move in and maybe get close enough to burn up that building. Then Ricardo's jeep hit a mine and blew up. We waited and then tried to come in from a different side and another jeep blew. We grabbed our men and got out of there before we lost any more jeeps, or men."

"Alright, they want to play rough, we can play rough, too. Break out the machine gun and mount it on one of the remaining jeeps. We will not just run raids. We will plan on going in for the kill this time. If Senor Fernandez is paying us to get rid of these oil workers, then we must do whatever we can to make them leave. If we kill a few in the process, oh well, too bad for them. Heh, heh, heh. Now get busy, vamanos!"

The few men, who are not working on the jeep and machine gun, are loading weapons and getting ready for what looks like a major campaign. Juan De Marco, El Capitan, is sitting in his hut, looking at the map of the oil camp, when his radio comes to life. He reaches over and flips the switch that allows him to talk to the person on the other end. Of course, he knows who it is and Senor Fernandez's voice fills his hut.

"Well Juan, have you got good news for me?"

"No sir, the oil workers have brought in some new men and they are army trained it seems. They took out two of our jeeps tonight, but we're making plans to hit them again very soon."

"This isn't what I wished to hear! What am I paying you for? You were supposed to run these workers off with a few attacks and some sabotage of their equipment. I want that oil field! There're millions of dollars in that oil, but we've got to get rid of the American company so we can take it over. Now do I need to find other bandits to finish this job, or are you capable of doing it?"

"No, I mean yes, Senor, we can get rid of them for you. They just surprised us with some new tactics. We'll be able to take care of them for you. Just give me and my men a little time. They'll be gone soon, very soon. I promise!"

"Alright, Juan, you've one more week to get rid of them, or I will hire someone else. Do you understand me? One more week!"

"Yes sir. I understand. Gracias, Senor Fernandez. I won't fail you."

All Juan hears is static on the radio from Fernandez's end. He's got to get this done. He's planning on the money that he has coming after they finish this job. He heads out to check on the progress of his men on mounting the machine gun.

Senor Dom Guillermo Luis Zavala-Fernandez is a man to be reckoned with. He owns a large hacienda and the surrounding land for miles around Santa Marta. He was generous to the American company to let them build their oil wells, but all along his plan was to let them get started, have them attacked by bandits, and chased away, so he could take over and reap the rewards of the oil field. This way he didn't have to pay for the geologists and their surveys. He just waited until they found the oil and started drilling, and then he would move in. By hiring the outside "banditos" he could remain behind the scenes and just step in when the Americanos were gone. It was well thought out and the timing was going according to plan, but he hadn't counted on the Americans bringing in reinforcements. He should've anticipated this, so the anger he was feeling toward De Marco, should partially be aimed at him. He would give them the week, but before then he would start making inquiries into another group of banditos to hire. "Ah, let's see, I think I have the number of a certain Pedro who can be trusted to do this for me and not cost me too much. Now where is that book with my numbers?" He shuffles through his desk drawer and locates a small black address book. He opens it, and thumbs through several pages before he finds what he's looking for. He reaches for the ornate white and gold trimmed phone on his desk and starts to dial the number. "Pedro? I may have a job for you." The conversation continues in Spanish and the details are worked out for a later date, a one week later date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Jungle Fever

B.A. had taken the first watch followed by Murdock, Face and then Hannibal. So when the sun is just coming up, Hannibal comes into the hut to awaken the others. Face, as usual, makes complaining noises about it being too early, but B.A. sits up, and Murdock practically jumps out of bed ready for the day.

"Come on, Facey, rise and shine. Don't ya want some breakfast before the bad guys come pouring in?

"No!"

"Aw, come on. I can smell the bacon frying and the eggs are probably sizzling right now in the pan."

"Murdock, shut up. Face don't need your jibber jabber in the morning and neither do I."

"Okay guys, let's get moving, and that means you too lieutenant. I don't want all of us in the same place anymore, so B.A. and Murdock, go eat. Face and I will eat with the next shift. We don't want the whole camp in the same area where it would be way too easy for them to take us out with one rocket launcher."

"Did you have to say that Colonel? Now I've lost what little appetite I had."

"Come on Face. Grab a gun and let's get moving. You and I'll walk the inner perimeter then go eat."

Murdock and B.A. fill up with grub and then go out to help keep an eye on the jungle and see what other defenses they can set up. Hannibal and Face eat and then go out to join the rest of the team.

"Murdock, why don't you go up the derek and see if you can find a nice place to set up and keep an eye out for our "friends" out there.

"Sure, Colonel, be glad to."

Hannibal lights a cigar and walks over to the truck. "B.A. did you bring any tailing devices? You know something we could attach on to one of their jeeps as they head back to their compound."

"Sure Hannibal. You said bring the toys, I always pack a few, just in case. I'll grab one for ya." B.A. strolls over to the truck, climbs in and starts digging around for the trace.

"Colonel, how are we going to attach one of those when they play these hit and run games? I mean, they're not going to just drive up, let us stick it on the jeep, say "thank you" and drive off!"

"Now Face, you know me better than that, but I think, if one of us was out in the jungle and can jump out, and catch a jeep going by, he can plant it on the jeep's tail end."

"Oh, I see, just run out, stick it on the jeep and then run back to the jungle without getting shot, and not let the device be seen while doing it. Is that what you have in mind?"

"Yeah, something like that." Clapping Face on the shoulder, "I'm glad you volunteered for this. You have the concept down pat."

Face starts to protest, but Hannibal walks off. B.A. tosses him the device, jumps from the truck and follows Hannibal, giggling and looking back at Face. Face just shakes his head and rolls his eyes and then heads off to find a good hiding spot to pull this one off for the Colonel. "How do I get myself into these things anyway?"

Murdock has one leg wrapped around a post on the derek and is trying to fashion some kind of seat to keep him more comfortable on his perch. He catches a flash of light in the jungle out of the corner of his eye, and turns his full attention to that spot. "Hannibal, we got company coming."

"Where?"

"Coming from the southeast, looks like maybe five, no six jeeps of men. They've got a 50 cal. mounted on the front one."

"Ok, better get down here pronto." Hannibal yells out, "Face, are you ready?"

His answer comes from somewhere out in the jungle. "Yeah, as I'll ever be."

"Good! Ok Tom, get your men into the buildings we barricaded for this and keep low. We'll handle this. Okay guys, it's show time!"

Murdock gets down from the derek. They each get behind a barrier to protect them from the gunfire, and get ready to bring on the fight. The jeeps head straight for the compound, when one hits another of Murdock's mines. This forces the jeep to run head on into a tree, spilling the men inside all over the ground. Unfortunately, it wasn't the one with the machine gun. It blazes into the compound, bullets flying, where Hannibal, B.A. and Murdock open fire and try to put it out of commission. They aim for tires as much as anything. Hannibal manages to hit one of the jeeps, not the lead one, but it flips up and over and lands upside down where its occupants climb out, and run toward one of the other jeeps that are still maneuvering around. After five minutes of intense gunfire, the loss of two jeeps and almost no ammunition left, El Capitan calls out and the group heads back out the way they came in. Face, lying in wait in the jungle, tries to jump out and plant the device, but he misjudges the jeep's speed, falls down and has to roll out of the way of one of the trailing jeeps. He lays low as one of the bandits turns around and lays down a few more bullets in Faceman's direction. Face lies still a few more minutes, then stands up and starts to brush off his pants and shirt front, when Murdock runs up to him to make sure he is alright.

"You okay, Face?"

"Oh yeah, just great, until Hannibal finds out I didn't get the transmitter planted."

Hannibal is next to get there, his eyes following the trail left by the retreating jeeps. He heard what Face said about the transmitter, but just lights up a new cigar before he speaks.

"Not to worry, Lieutenant, I have made a slight alteration to the plan. Now all I need is for B.A. to get that jeep up and running," he points to one of the two jeeps that they took out during the fire fight.

"Great! You couldn't of come up with this before I almost got killed?"

"Nah, it just came to me, but you looked real good diving out there trying to attach it. I wish I had a camera on you, flying through the air, then hitting and rolling. It was great!"

"Glad I could entertain you", Face says dripping with sarcasm.

They walk back to the compound where B.A. is helping the workers clean up. Face is still dusting off his green khakis and looking rather rumpled.

"B.A., I have a job for you. Can you take those two jeeps and put them together to give me one working one?"

"You got ta be kiddin'!"

"Now B.A., we all know you can do it, the only question is how fast, cause I need it pronto."

"Right, I'll get to work." B.A. drops his head, starts walking toward the first jeep and yells at Murdock to come give him a hand. "Come on fool, I cain't do it by mself."

"Really, B.A.? You want me to help? I can do some welding, or work on the engine, or help lift it up for you?"

"You ain't no mechanic! And you cain't lift a jeep! Just cool it fool, or I'll get one a these other guys to help me. Don't know why I even thought a askin' ya. Now turn off your mouth and help me roll this jeep back over."

B.A. and Murdock start to lift up on the jeep, when several other men show up and help out. They get it righted and B.A. sets to work with Murdock right beside him, being way too much help. When B.A. can take no more, he threatens Murdock and he leaves to go find somewhere else to be useful.

Meanwhile, Hannibal had takes a few puffs of his cigar, watching the two of them and then heads into the cabin where their gear is stored. Once inside, he opens the make-up kit and starts to work. Thirty minutes later he walks out, and Murdock points his gun at him for a split second, until he realizes its Hannibal.

"Colonel, you almost got shot. I thought you were one of the bandits!"

"Good, it means my disguise is working."

"What are you planning, Hannibal?" Face asks as he walks back up in a clean outfit. He had taken the time to freshen up after the mornings "exercise".

"Well, since we didn't get the tracking device on the jeep, I'm going to drive out, following their path and hopefully end up back in their camp by nightfall. That way they will have a harder time recognizing me, and then I'll signal you guys in. I'm sure they won't be expecting us and we can take them by surprise."

"Oh right, that sounds like a wonderful plan. Only one problem, what if they do recognize you as an outsider?"

"Well, you'll just have to come and get me, which will still take them by surprise. Right? Right! Now, I need to get going cause it is hard to track them in the dark. You guys follow along, but stay back about a mile. You can track me with the device and when I'm ready for you, I'll send up a flare. If you don't see the flare go up about an hour after dark, come in guns blazing. Got it?"

"Got it", they all say in unison, but not very enthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this has been delayed somewhat. I was taking two online courses for my Masters and I really had no time for writing.

Chapter Five – Into the Lion's Den

Hannibal has no problem following the jeep trail. The jungle becomes fairly thick with growth, so the path they have been making back and forth from their camp is very obvious. "Not a very brilliant group of soldiers," Hannibal thinks.

It is getting near sunset, when Hannibal almost pulls straight into the camp. The jungle gives way to a cleared area where there are many makeshift huts and tents set up, plus what looks like an ammo dump and garage area, where they are working on two of the jeeps that were shot up by the team earlier. The men are moving around and seem to be busy, but at least they don't notice Hannibal as he comes to a stop and then backs up a bit into the edge of the jungle. He climbs out and skirts the camp to the left. He decides to climb a tree to get a better look at the operation and notices the main hut with a radio antenna. "So that is where the king cockroach hangs out. I wonder who he's talking to on that radio. It's probably the man behind all this, cause this guy isn't smart enough to plan this." Hannibal studies the layout for future reference when it is dark and he needs to bring in the guys. Then he climbs down, heads back to the jeep to grab the flair gun and some extra ammo for his rifle, and then finds a comfortable place to wait away from the jeep, until nightfall. Which is the best way to explain sunset in the jungle, it just goes black without much warning at all, and except for the fires around the compound, you can't see anything.

The guys, who have been trailing Hannibal, notice on their device that the jeep has stopped moving. They stash the truck, as best they can, and grab their weapons, waiting for the signal from Hannibal, or anything else that might come their way.

"Face, do you think Hannibal has been caught?"

"No, Murdock, I think he is hiding out in his cute disguise, waiting for the right time to make his big entrance. Only problem is, his entrances are usually followed by gunfire, grenades, and us to safe his butt."

"Yeah," B.A. states, "and sometimes our endin' up captured and havin' ta find a way ta escape." He shakes his head and tries to peer out even harder into the jungle ahead of them, but it is very dense and nothing can be seen.

Hannibal has gone undiscovered and thinks now is probably as good a time as any to mosey into the camp and see what is going on. He puts the flair gun in his belt so he can grab it, and fire it quickly if things go south. Then he proceeds to wander up to the back of one of the campfires in order to listen in to what is being said. So far, it's mostly in Spanish and he can only pick out a few words. "¿Quién crees que esos chicos son de todos modos?" Todo lo que sé es que son buenos y no creo que deberíamos volver allí". "Sí, no es digno de los pocos pesos que nos están pagando. Digo Let's get outta aquí antes de que todos nos comemos mató!" ("Who do you think those guys are anyway?" "All I know is they are good and I don't think we should go back in there. "Yeah, it ain't worth the few pesos they are paying us. I say let's get outta here before we all get killed!") Hannibal can understand gripping and complaining in any language and that seems to be the gist of this conversation. He moves on, slowly getting closer to the hut with the radio antenna. He doesn't want to draw any attention to himself if possible, so he stops now and then and acts as if he is busy doing something. He gets close to the window on the hut, really just a flap of canvas over the opening, but he can hear inside. He is in luck. The radio crackles and someone says, "Juan, did you manage to run those workers off today? I hope so, for your sake!"

"Senor, I lost two jeeps and even more men are hurting from this morning's raid. These men, they are very well trained. They were waiting for us and they had set a "

"Just exactly what am I paying you for?" Senor Fernandez interrupts.

"Senor, we are trying. We have thought of another way to get them to leave, but I need my men to heal a little before we go back. I am done several men now."

"Quit whining, I need this done now, not a week, or two, or a month from now. They will be taking oil out of that well and I don't want to lose one drop to those Americans. Now get the job done, or I will get rid of you and hire others to take your place. Do you understand?"

"Si, Senor Fernandez. I understand perfectly."

The radio is silent and he knows he is alone once more. At least he thinks he is. Hannibal has slowly moved around to the door and when the conversation ends between Senor Fernandez and El Capitan, he steps inside. El Capitan has his back to the door, so until Hannibal speaks, he doesn't realize he is there.

"Well pal, I'd say you have a pretty big problem."

El Capitan spins around and is staring at a man who looks like one of his men, but the voice is all wrong. "Who are you? How did you get in here? Pedro, get in here now."

Before Pedro arrives, Hannibal pulls his nine mil out and points it at him. So when Pedro comes in, there is nothing he can do unless he wants his captain shot.

"Now that we are nice and cozy, Pedro, just set you gun down and kick it over here. You, don't call for anyone else or this little hut is going to get awfully crowded." Hannibal pulls of his wig and lays it off to the side. Both men are startled when they recognize the white-haired man from the American compound.

"Now, let's see if we can figure out just what to do now. I overheard your Mr. Fernandez and he is putting a lot of pressure on you Juan. I think he needs to know that the Americans drilling at Santa Marta are not going anywhere and we will be taking our toll on whoever tries to stop them. So how about you and I work a deal, you take me to your friend Fernandez and I let you live. Whadda ya say?"

"I say you are one man with a pistol and I have many men just outside. You may shoot me, but you can't shoot all of them, so maybe you should hand it over to me now and I will let you die quickly."

"You know Juan, as tempting as that is you still get to die before all your men come in, and I could take quite a few with me before they take me. You still want to try that? And who said I am alone. You just think that is the case." With that Hannibal sticks his arm out the door and fires the flare gun into the night sky. Of course this arouses all the men outside who stand up, scattering cups and bottles, grabbing guns and running toward the hut where their leader is, assured that he will give them their orders.

"That's it guys, let's go." Face heads toward the direction of the flair. As they get closer, they automatically fan out to come in from different angles. Each man, gun at the ready, heading into they don't know what, but ready to back up the Colonel.

"Okay, scumbag, tell them to drop their weapons unless they want to see you bleeding out of several holes."

"Drop them! You heard me!"

As Face walks up behind the group, "you heard the man, on the ground."

"Yeah suckers, and make it fast," B.A. chimes in.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't if I were you," Murdock makes it unanimous.

"Hey guys, glad you could drop by."

"Well Hannibal, your presence sort of lights up the night."

"Oh Face," Hannibal groans. "Well, now that we have everyone's attention. Let's see about moving these guys into a couple of huts and locking the doors. What do you say?"

"Okay, you heard the man, boys and girls, and you can skip, or you can waltz, but head that way for a nice comfy stay in a small cramped hut," Murdock motions with the rifle toward the other two huts. They all reluctantly head inside with B.A. pushing the last few in like sardines in a can. Then he takes some chains and secures the doors.

"They won't be comin' outta there any time soon," he almost laughs.

"So what's the plan Hannibal?"

"Well Face, we're going to take their radio, their guns, and anything else that we can carry that will keep these slimeballs from following us and causing us any more problems until they make a supply run."

"And him?," Face indicates El Capitan.

"Oh, we will lock him up in his hut too, and let him stew on what is going to happen when Senor Fernandez doesn't hear from him anytime soon, since we will have his radio. Ha ha, what do you think?"

"I think you are poking the bull with the spear to see how mad you can make him, and we are the ones who are going to have to deal with the mad bull!"

"You got it!"

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

Murdock walks over with an armful of weapons and dumps some into Face's arms. "Thanks for the help buddy. I woulda given them to B.A., but he disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Both Hannibal and Face say at the same time.

"I'm right here you fool, I was just busy with somethin'." B.A. walks over with a boxful of something.

"Oh, boy is that for me big guy? I mean it's not even my birthday, or anything."

"Shut up fool, these are the distributors from their jeeps. They won't be followin' us anytime soon."

"Great B.A.! Okay guys let's get going. My jeep is right over here."

"Yeah, I saw it on the way in Hannibal. You parked a little close didn't you?"

"Nay, lieutenant, I just didn't want to have to walk so far back to it in the dark."

"Right."

They dump the weapons in the back of the jeep and all pile in for Hannibal to drive them back to the truck. When they get there B.A. and Murdock get into the truck and follow Hannibal and Face back to the compound. Since they have tied up the bad guys for the night, they all head to bed able to sleep peacefully through the night.


End file.
